A Love That Was Too Late
by Serina Starchaser
Summary: What happens when Serina denies her true feeling towards Sonic when he finally confesses his own, only to find herself confessing her feelings to him after an escape from Eggman's base? Read to find out! WARNING: POSSIBLE TEAR JERKER! Pairings: SonicXSerina(OC)


**Hey guys! I'm back, now I know it's been a while, but now that it's summer I plan on working on my stories as much as possible. I am putting this new oneshot up first though cuz the idea was in my head all day so I figured "Hey let's post it!" SO! I'm posting it. Now, WARNING: This was a tiny bit of a tear jerker for me when I was writing this so... I don't know how sensitive most of u people are, but I'm warning you all anyway.. it's a tiny bit of a tear jerker. **

**Anywho, without further ado, ONTO THE STORY!**

**A Love That Was Too Late**

Serina stood alone on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a large lake. The bright colors of the sunset reflected off the surface of the water as the sun slowly sank on the horizon. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of a horrible event that took place almost a week ago.

**Flashback**

"Hey, uh.. Serina… Can we talk for a minute?" A familiar voice sounded behind her.

The white wolf turned around to see a nervous Sonic. He was staring at his feet with his hands behind his back. He looked back up to see her now facing him, his heart was pounding in his chest about as fast as he could run.

"Yeah," She said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Well, um, I've been meaning to say something to you for a while now, but I've always been too nervous to say it." He started.

She raised her eyebrow at him slightly as he paused for a moment.

"Is everything ok Sonic?" She asked the blue blur.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He said taking a breath before continuing, "We've known each other for a while, and we've been through a lot together, and over the years this feeling I've had has been growing the more time I have been spending with you. This is a feeling I don't want to hide from you anymore, I think it's time I've finally told you that… I love you. I always have."

Serina's eyes widened.

"S-sonic.. I-um…. I…" She trailed off trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.

His heart was now in his throat, the suspense of what she was trying to say was killing him, making him more nervous by the second.

"Sonic, I'm sorry but… I-I'm not sure that I feel the same way. I mean, yeah we've been through a lot and you have been there for me at times when there was nobody else for me to turn to. I've always just viewed you as my closest friend. I'm truly sorry…" She said.

Sonic's heart sank when he heard her finish. He tried not to show the hurt he felt from her rejection.

"Ok," He said, "Alright… well I got that weight off my shoulders."

He turned around to leave.

"Sonic," Serina called, making him turn around, "I really am sorry…"

"It's fine." He replied.

She saw the hurt in his eyes. Serina mentally kicked herself, she knows she hurt him. What she just said… she might as well have just took his heart out of his chest and ripped it in two. His feelings towards her had always showed though, even before he told her, she knew he loves her, and knowing him he always will, even if she doesn't love him back. She hoped that this whole event wouldn't tear them apart as friends.

**End Flashback**

That memory has haunted Serina over the past couple of years since it had happened… but that was obviously not what happened a week ago.

**One Week Ago**

Serina struggled against the electric cage in which she was imprisoned. To think she could fight electricity with her own electricity powers, but apparently not. She shot volts of electricity out of her hands and into the walls of the cage, which just shot back at her and knocked her onto the floor.

She cursed under her breath.

"Ow…" the irritated wolf muttered.

There was a loud cackling laughter over the intercom.

"Don't bother Serina, just face it, you can't get yourself out of this one." Eggman's voice sounded.

"Watch me!" She yelled.

She blasted the cage once more with fire and electricity but to no avail, the shot backfired and knocked her back onto the ground.

She cursed yet again.

"Don't hurt yourself." A voice sounded.

"Ha! You're funny." Serina replied sarcastically.

Sonic emerged from the shadows and stood in front of the cage.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Peachy…" She muttered, finally standing up and dusting herself off, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to see you knock yourself on your-" He started.

"Nevermind, just let me out." She interrupted.

He smiled and shut off the electricity of the cage and opened the door. Once he got a good look at her scratches, bruises, and burn marks, he frowned.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

"The usual torture routine to TRY and get the emeralds' location out of me." She answered.

The blue blur shook his head and grabbed her hand. They both started to run their way out of the base at top speed only to be stopped by a bunch of robots. Well, only slowed down, the two easily killed the bots and continued to make their way out of the base. Making it out they stop running, and Sonic examines her wounds.

"I'll be fine." She said.

He paid no attention to her remark and continued examining the giant gash on her arm.

"Sonic," She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her, "I'll be fine."

She smiled as he put her hand into his.

"I'm sorry if I'm worried about you." Sonic said making direct eye contact with her.

Serina looked into his emerald eyes, the look in his eyes softened as they stared deeply into her bright grey eyes. She knew he was worried, and that deep down inside the reason he was so worried is because of how much he still loves her.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I'm still alive aren't I?" She stated.

He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. A quiet yelp/whine sounded from the wolf as he had put his arms around her to hold her in the embrace. He heard the whine and loosened his grip on her, but didn't let go. His eyes were closed as he savored the embrace, her fragrance of vanilla entranced him as if he were under a spell. It reminds him of how often she is baking dessert and that her baking has to have vanilla in it. He often sits in the kitchen with her just to keep her company, he would constantly be making her laugh as she baked. Whenever a batch of cookies had come out of the oven they would share the first one, she would feed him the first half and then eat the other. They acted as if they were a couple even though they weren't, they hug, and there are occasions that she would kiss him on the cheek, and they would be watching a movie in the living room of her apartment with all the lights off and she will fall asleep on him.

The blue hedgehog snapped back to his senses when Serina broke the silence.

"Sonic." She said.

"Hm?" He sounded, still holding her in the embrace.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"No, you're grounded." He joked.

She let out a small laugh but winced as a small sharp aftershock of pain had surged through her.

He chuckled.

"What's up?" He asked.

She tightened her grip on him, and let out a quick and quiet deep breath.

"I know it's been a year or two since the whole friend zone thing happened, but… I'm hoping you would accept it if I took back what I said." She said.

His heart skipped a beat or two and his eyes widened. A little bit of hurt came back to him as he remembered that day.

"W-what do you mean 'take it back'?" He asked.

"I mean that honestly, I never meant what I said, I was over being in relationships because it seems to me that in every relationship I have been in that's failed was because I am putting them in danger. Every time, I'm the one that's hurting them because of the fact that with Egghead after us, it gives him the advantage to use it against me, and I didn't want that to happen anymore. When you told me how you felt, I didn't mean it when I said I only view you as a friend. I just denied how I felt because I didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." Serina explained.

Sonic was at a loss of words, he was still processing everything she was saying.

"Sonic, I love you, I always have and I always will. I never wanted to hurt you, and I am so sorry that I did." She confessed at last.

"Y-you do?" Sonic asked, pulling away slightly to look at her.

She nodded.

"Yes." She said.

She looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Aren't you mad that I didn't exactly tell the truth?" She questioned, looking back up.

"Serina, I'm used to you hiding the truth. I don't get mad because someone lied, I get mad at why they lied in the first place, and it depends on the reason they lied for me to determine whether to be mad or not. If that makes sense." He said.

"I get what you mean." She replied.

"In this case, I'm not mad. I understand why you did, I'm pretty sure if I had been through the same things you have I would have probably done the same thing." He finished.

"I'm still sorry." The wolf said, drooping her ears.

The blue blur said nothing more and pulled her back into his embrace. Serina tightened her grip on him once more.

"I love you, Sonic." Serina whispered in his ear.

Sonic smiled and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud bang. His eyes widened to the size of plates and would have fallen over if Serina weren't being used as his support.

Serina felt his body leaning on her more and more for support. She looked behind Sonic seeing Eggman smiling ear to ear along with one of his robots. Her heart sank knowing what had just happened.

"Sonic?" She said, her voice small.

She helped him lie down on the ground, and looked down at his stomach to see that he was bleeding. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"This is what I like to avoid…" She said after cursing under her breath.

Sonic lifted a hand up to caress her cheek, and smiled weakly.

"At least I can go knowing that you feel the same way." He said.

"No… you can't.." She said starting to choke up, "Y-you can't go…"

"I don't think.. either of us.. have a say in this matter.." He said as his body started to fail on him.

She shook her head as tears streamed her cheeks. He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I love you, Serina." He said.

"I love you too." Serina replied.

She rested her head on his and placed her hand in his, while he slipped his other hand behind her neck. Their lips met in a gentle yet passionate kiss, Sonic intertwined his fingers into her hair as they deepened the kiss much more.

At this point, Eggman had left figuring there was no use in staying to face an extremely angry Serina afterwards.

The kiss had lasted all the way to Sonic's last breath. His hand had fallen limply to the ground, and Serina pulled away. Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

That had been their first kiss, and their last…

**End Flashback**

The lone white wolf stood in her place, watching as the sun had now completely set and the stars have come out. A single tear escaped her eye as the memory haunted her.

"I'm sorry Sonic… I'm so sorry…"

**Well, there ya ve it folks... Sonic died. :'( It won't be like this in any of my other stories though, TRUST ME! I love Sonic. Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoyed and stay tuned for some of my other stories. Until then, please review nicely. BYEEEEEEEE :D**


End file.
